


Dear Blue

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [16]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Out of Character, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "Just know I love you and I need you"
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Forever Yours [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dear Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!! If you didn't read the tags please do because this may be triggering to some.

Dear, Blue

I know you have your own shit but I need you so bad. I cant do this anymore, I'm filling the void with pain and alchohol. And I know i shouldn't rely on you for stability and happiness but when this quarantine is over can you hold me please or your know what fuck the Corona virus I need you now. I'm hurting so much and I'm falling apart and I cant manage it. It's all crumbling on top of me and I cant hold it up anymore. And I know I can't kill myself because I don't trust you, Olivia, or adi to do well so I'm not planning on that. I just wanna be in your arms, I don't care if you give a fuck about me when you do it I just want you to hold meAnd I'm going to wait for you to get your life figured out but I'm not doing good at all and I want to be selfish and tell you I need you without unsending anything but I really cant do that because I want you to take me back because you are ready to try again and not because I'm a suicidal bitch and I want you to actually take me back. I dont want you to run from me because of this. I want you to love me and be my partner and I want to respect you and take care of you so you are never going to see this. Just know I love you and I need you.

Forever yours  
Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by :)


End file.
